


The Power the Dark Lord Knows Not

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-10
Updated: 2006-08-10
Packaged: 2018-10-26 09:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10783890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Ron waits by Harry's bedside.





	The Power the Dark Lord Knows Not

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Written for the community harryron100 at livejournal, the prompt the word 'wish'.  


* * *

Monday, Harry fell into a deep coma after the final battle. Ron positioned himself at Harry’s bedside.

 

Tuesday, Ron slept fitfully for the first time. He didn’t move but to push back the hair from Harry’s clammy forehead.

 

Wednesday, Ron paced and was violently sick in Harry’s private bathroom.

 

Thursday, Ron found himself clutching Harry’s lukewarm hand in his own, whispering feverishly to him. “I miss you Harry, come back to me mate.”

 

Thursday night, as Ron fell away into reluctant sleep, Harry’s eyes opened slowly and he gripped Ron’s hand tightly in his own. “I missed you too, Ron.”


End file.
